Stacy in Bloom rectified
by Michael Glickman
Summary: What really happened after Renee and Stacy made up over Ryan and Stacy's relationship. Giftfic for LuxKen27 and answerfic to her WIP, "Stacy in Bloom". particularly chapters 23 on.


It had been a few days since Renee and Stacy's parents had just come off a frenzy involving them finding out that Stacy was in a relationship with her much older band mate Ryan, a development which initially led to them forbidding Stacy to see him until she was 16 as well as nearly stopping her from properly participating in the band's New Year's Eve concert among a whole host of other consequences, until relenting upon Ryan talking to them to help smooth things over. However, pretty soon, things were about to take a turn for the worse for them. Renee and Stacy's parents were at home when they heard the door suddenly swing open. They got up to see what was up, and much to their horror, they saw their oldest son and Renee and Stacy's older brother, Earl, wielding a baseball bat. Earl soon caught a glance of them, and as soon as he saw them, began to approach them menacingly and started beating them with his bat. They valiantly tried to defend themselves from Earl's attack, but they were just too overpowered by him to make much difference. Pretty soon, he finished his attack, leaving them in a bloody mess with nearly fractured skulls and a ton of bruises on their arms. They had also both slipped into a coma as a result of the attack. Earl muttered to himself after the attack, "At last. Those two clowns have gotten their just desserts for their horrific treatment of Stacy. I'm only glad I managed to overhear Renee and Stacy discussing the matter, otherwise justice would have been completely denied."

Later on, Renee, Stacy, Ryan and all their band mates were gathered together as a result of what had transpired. Stacy was sobbing into Renee's arms and cried to everyone, "I can't believe this is happening. I mean, I know I was upset at our parents for initially coming down hard on me, but not so upset as to wish this type of nasty harm to them." Renee nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree with you more, Stacy. Earl used to be such a nice guy. I can't believe he now suddenly has this violent streak in him that is now causing him to act out." Ryan just rolled his eyed and shook his head angrily.

Much later on, Earl was at the P*lace to try to tell the Kids Incorporated band members his side of the story and to defend his actions to them, but they weren't having any of it.  
Renee snapped at him angrily, "I can't believe you'd do something so heinous, Earl. Everything was going just fine between me, Stacy, and our parents and you had meddle in the whole affair." Earl was taken quite aback by this. "No, you don't understand. It wasn't like that at all. I did it out of love." Ryan replied very calmly but no less angrily, "What you did was not an act of love. It was pure maliciousness." Earl then replied, "No, I had to do what I did. I just couldn't stand by and just let Stacy be hurt in such a horrible way." Earl tried to continue to speak, but Stacy finally interrupted him. "No, Earl, you stuck your big nose into something that had already been taken care of. Renee and I don't need you to be constantly fighting our battles for us. And now I say this to you, and I'm sure that Ryan and Renee and everyone else all gathered here plainly agrees with me that everything would be that much better, if you just stayed out of our lives!" "But, But,...", Earl stammered hopelessly. Eventually, however, he just got up and left, coming to the realization that no matter how hard he tried, his assistance was just not going to be appreciated.

A few days later, Renee and Stacy's parents had come home from the hospital. They hadn't yet fully recovered but they were well enough to be back on their feet. Devyn then said to them, "it must have been very difficult for you folks to experience that kind of hardship." Renee and Stacy's mom then replied, "Well, we're quite upset and angry with Earl, but we just can't help but empathize with him. Kenny then gaped in shock. "Excuse me", he said skeptically. "After all he put you through, how can you folks empathize with him." Renee and Stacy's father replied, "Well, we empathize with him because we realize that he felt that Stacy was getting hurt needlessly and that she needed her protection. So much so, that we've decided to finally and completely expunge the punishment conditions we've initially imposed on Ryan and Stacy's relationship, now that we know what something bad truly is. This means, Stacy, that no more chaperones are needed, the dating restriction has been struck out, there'll be no more regulations on affection between you and Ryan, basically, the grounding has been expunged." Stacy was quite beside herself when she heard this. While she had been chafing under the more mild conditions, she really felt that she couldn't accept being set free under the present circumstances in which her parents had to suffer heavily to come to the decision. "Are you guys sure about this?" she asked confusingly. "I mean, I don't want to have to get something that actually an ill-gotten gain." Renee and Stacy's mom smiled and replied, "Yes, we are completely sure about this. We've decided that Earl's actions are far more dangerous and what we really should have been paying attention to. Don't worry, won't let him get off Scott-free, after all, we have to hold him to the same standards that we place on you and Renee." Riley then concluded by saying, "Well, folks, all's well that ends well", and everybody else laughed in agreement.


End file.
